minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse
Jesse is the playable main protagonist of Minecraft: Story Mode. The male version is voiced by Patton Oswalt, and the female version is voiced by Catherine Taber. Biography Appearance Jesse's appearance and gender can be customized by the Player. Male Jesse wears a shirt and pants held up by suspenders, and Female Jesse wears a T-shirt with overalls. Personality Jesse's personality is mainly influenced by the choices made by the Player, however, he/she is generally kind and is very loyal to his/her friends, though can be very emotional and intense in some situations. Items *Command Block Tool/Weapon *Enchanted Diamond Sword *Enchanted Flint and Steel *White Pumpkin *Eversource Crown *Ender Pearls *Redstone Heart (temporarily) *Lever *Other crafting items Killed Victims The list below shows the victims that Jesse has killed: *Wither Storm *Numerous Hostile Mobs *Reuben (indirectly) *Magnus/Ellegaard (indirectly) *PAMA Relationships Reuben Reuben is Jesse's pet pig. Jesse is very close to Reuben, and cares for him like his/her best friend. Reuben also feels the same way about Jesse and would go to great lengths to ensure he/she is in no harm. When Reuben dies, Jesse is heartbroken. Olivia Olivia and Jesse are very close friends. They live together in a treehouse with Axel, and the three of them work as a team for most tasks. Olivia is a very insecure person, and she often confides in Jesse for help with this anxiety. Axel Axel and Jesse are very close friends. They live together in a treehouse with Olivia, and the three of them work as a team for most tasks. Axel is happiest when Jesse considers awesome all the things he considers awesome. Petra Petra and Jesse are also very close friends. Jesse even refers to her at one point a "super-close friend." However, Jesse feels that Petra is very mysterious, and is keen to know more about her. He/She also shows extreme concern for her in times of trouble. Ivor In the beginning, Ivor and Jesse were enemies. But when Jesse finds out that Ivor is not a bad person, their relationship becomes much more stable as they become good friends. Jesse also thinks that Ivor sometimes makes him/her laugh. Lukas In the beginning, Lukas unwillingly was Jesse's enemy. However, later on Lukas teams up with Jesse against Ivor and the Wither Storm. Through his/her actions, Jesse can either make Lukas feel comfortable with him/her as a friend, or not so. The Order of the Stone Jesse used to see them as his/her heros and mentors, looking up for them. If the player chooses to go after Magnus or Ellegaard, this greatly improves their relationship. If Gabriel is saved, this greatly improves their relationship as well. After Jesse finds Soren at the end, he/she seems happy to meet him, but after the truth is discovered, he/she is really disappointed. Even after this, Jesse feels that they were good mentors to him/her, but his/her opinion changes much for them. PAMA At first, Jesse and PAMA have a stable relationship, but that soon changes as Jesse finds out that PAMA needs to be stopped due to its desire to make 'everyone useful' and enslave everyone. In the end, he/she stops PAMA by weakening its vitals and then pulling the Redstone Heart out of the core. Ending the reign of PAMA. Quotes Trivia *In "A Block and a Hard Place" if Jesse chooses to eat the potatoes he/she (indirectly) mentions that potatoes are his/her favorite food. *In Episode 1, Jesse mentions that his/her motto is "No man left behind". *In "Access Denied", if Jesse chooses not to deactivate PAMA, he/she will be attacked and killed by Petra/Lukas, PAMA will then be shown smiling. link here *In "Access Denied", there are several chances of death which shows "You have been made useful!" instead of "You died!" if Jesse gets killed by PAMA. *Jesse is currently the only unisex character in Minecraft: Story Mode. **Telltale left an easter egg to this, when TorqueDawg states that Jesse is a boys/girls name. *The lightest skin-tone appearance for female Jesse bears near-striking resemblance to Isa. Gallery JesseThumb.jpg|Jesse in the Story Mode Thumbnail Jesse.PNG|Jesse Appearance Screen Jesse Icon.png|Jesse in his hut. JesseBuild.jpg|Jesse's Gang at the Build Competition Imagereubenandjesse.jpg|Jesse training for the Build Competition JesseTrade.jpg|Jesse and Petra trading with Ivor in the trailer. Story-mode jesse.jpg|Jesse with a newly-crafted stone sword. 6354f1af866d42218e803e225ed975dd.png|Jesse smiling at Petra during the bridge fall. Slime Girl.png|Jesse talking to the Slime Vendor. Mcsm ep1 jesse punch.png|Jesse punching the chicken machine. FemaleJesseJumping.jpg|Female Jesse at EnderCon MaleJesseJumping.jpg|Male Jesse at EnderCon Jesse's Team.jpg|Jesse with the Gang JesseinBoomTown1.jpg|Jesse lying on the ground in Boom Town. JesseBow.png|Jesse fighting Magnus in the Grief-Off Lukas and Jesse.jpg|Lukas, Jesse and Reuben at Soren's Fortress Jesse and Lukas.jpg|Jesse and Lukas on the Episode 3 title card. Maxresdefault-3-.jpg|Jesse hold an Enchanted Axe. Mcsm ep5 crowd3.png|Jesse talking to a crowd Jesse1.jpg|Jesse in the End Portal room. Jesse.jpg|(Mixed Female) Jesse sitting on The Founders Throne 049757-1-.jpg|Jesse fighting a blaze spawned by Aiden. Mcsm jesse objection.png|Jesse and Petra before they prepare to enter the White Pumpkin's lair. Στιγμιότυπο οθόνης (1).png|Jesse pulling Lukas into the Hallway File:IMG 0235-1-.jpg|Female Jesse after getting knocked out by Mind Controlled Citizens. EversourceCrown1.jpg|Male Jesse With The Eversource Crown. White Pumpkin Useful.PNG|Jesse wearing a White Pumpkin Jesse's reaction.png|Jesse's reaction to PAMA's words, missing Reuben and his friends back home. Minecraft_ Story Mode 16_8_2016 10_17_59 πμ.png|Jesse fighting PAMA Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Warriors Category:Builders